


Topics Covered During Silas University Orientation Week

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Background Poly, Canon Lesbian Character, Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Fantastic Racism, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: “Hey, cupcake.”“Look, I don’t know who told you, but I can’t take it anymore. Those nicknames? Really insensitive.” Laura stomped off in a huff.Carmilla has no idea what she's done to offend Laura, but she means to make it right.





	Topics Covered During Silas University Orientation Week

“Hey, cupcake.”

“Look, I don’t know who told you, but I can’t take it anymore. Those nicknames? Really insensitive.” Laura stomped off in a huff.

Carmilla had seen a lot in her three hundred years, but this seemed excessive. “Okay, big red, what did I do?”

Danny glared at her. “You seriously don’t know?” 

“Know what?” 

Her other girlfriend rolled her eyes. “Look, it’s not up to me to spill Laura’s secrets. But you know Silas is a school for people who are a little bit magical right? Like how I’m a werewolf? And how Perry’s a witch?” Carmilla blinked. “Oh goddess, you actually thought you were the only special one here? Seriously? Why did you think we accepted the fact that you were a vampire so easily?”

“Are you fucking kidding?” Carmilla let her head sag back against the wall.

“Nope. Now, go make it right. I’ll spare you the humiliation of following you so that I can watch you grovel.” Carmilla sprang up to shove her feet into her boots. “Bring her back if you’re going for the makeup sex option; I wanna watch,” Danny called after her.

“Yeah, whatever.”

***

Carmilla set off after Laura’s scent, finding her on the roof of their dorm. “Hey, cutie.” She sauntered over to Laura, sitting on the same section as Laura but not next to her. “Why didn’t you tell me you were a brownie?”

Laura dashed a furious fist against the shingles. “Did Danny tell you? I’m going to--”

“Easy, Sundance. I figured it out for myself. I’m old, not senile. Tiny plus tidy plus fondness for milk plus angry at baked-goods-related nicknames? Wasn’t hard.”

Laura giggled and wiped her tears away. “Well, when you put it like that.” She half-chuckled, half-sobbed. “C’mere, you big dope.” They curled up together on the sloping roof. “Thanks for coming after me.”

 

“Always, cu-cutie.” Carmilla’s face drooped imperceptibly. “Sorry. I’ll try not to call you anything that bakes at 350 degrees Fahrenheit anymore.” 

“Oh, I dunno,” Laura said, voice that rare blend of perky and lascivious that only she could manage. “I _am_ small, sweet, and good with cocoa.” She nuzzled against Carmilla.

“You know,” Carmilla drawled, her hands playing with Laura’s hair, “they say that food you share doesn’t have any calories.” She paused. “And I may have told Danny that I’d bring you home if makeup sex was in the cards.” She twisted a strand of yellow around her fingers and pressed a kiss to Laura’s ear. “So does this mean I can still call you ‘cinnamon roll’?”

“You can call me anything you like if you do that thing with your tongue first. What?” Laura asked, mock-offended by Carmilla’s smirk, half-predatory, half-amused. “A girl has needs.”

“Come on, beautiful,” Carmilla laughed. “I’ve got a lot of making up to do.”


End file.
